


Onions

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blame the Onions, Drabble, Fluff, I don't know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi coming home to Kuroko crying but there's nothing to worry about. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onions

"Tetsuya I'm he-" Akashi Seijuro stopped on his tracks and rushed over his teary eyed lover.

"Ah, hello Sei-kun" Kuroko Tetsuya tried to wipe the tear strains with a piece of tissue paper.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Who made you cry? Tell me and I'll shove a scissor down their ass!" The red-head worriedly wrapped an arm around his lover while inwardly already making a list of 1001 ways to kill whoever made his Tetsuya cry.

Kuroko Tetsuya stared confusely at his lover before an amused chuckling dawned on his usually poker face. "Ah, No one made me cry Sei-kun. I had been cutting onions for tonight's dinner and..."

Akashi Seijuro blinked.

"Well that was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?"

"A liitle..." Kuroko teased

Akashi Seijuro raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Should I blame the onions? Or should I thank them since I can just kiss and lick your tears away?"

It was Kuroko's time to blink. "Ah, Sei I don't think I'll like where your coming from or going to.."

"Oh but you do and you will" Akashi smirked and the next thing Kuroko knew, he was 'attacked' with a kiss by his lover.


End file.
